Together Again
by hannah50613
Summary: Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and Tyson all reunite and go on a quest together after being apart for 5 years. Will they remember how to cooperate, or will they seperate, forget each other, and never be united again? This is my 1st story so b nice
1. The Uniting

The Uniting

I walked out of my apartment in Manhattan. I walked along until I got to the Empire State building. I didn't know what I was doing or why, I just felt like seeing the place where seven years ago, I defeated Kronos with my friends from Camp Half-Blood. I smiled as I thought of the gods, including my father, up there on the 600th floor on the new Mount Olympus that my friend Annabeth made.

_Annabeth. _

I smiled at the memory of her blond hair and startling grey eyes. I miss her and all my other friends so much; I haven't seen any of them in five years. As I approached the Empire State building, I sat down on a bench next to a girl with long black hair and really blue eyes. She looked sort of familiar, and I thought maybe I knew her from work or something.

"Hey." I said to her.

She looked at me. "Hey." She responded, "Tourist?"

"No!" I said, "I live in Manhattan."

"Cool, I live in Los Angeles." She replied.

"Wow that is a long way away!" I exclaimed, figuring I couldn't know her.

"Yeah" She agreed. "I just came back here because of all of the memories. One of them is that my best friends helped design…. Err…. A part of this place."

Annabeth designed part of this place too. That's weird. Coincidence? "Really?" I said suspiciously, "What is their name?"

"Her name was Annabeth Chase" the girl smiled.

I couldn't believe it. There, sitting in front of me was a girl that I was thinking I would never see again. "Thalia?"


	2. Catching Up

Hey, Sorry the first chapter was soooo short, it just seemed like a good place to end

PLZ Review!

"Thalia?" I stared in awe at one of my friends from Camp Half-Blood from a long time ago.

Thalia looked at me weird. Then a look of recognition flowed all over her face, and her mouth fell open. "Oh my gods, Percy?" Thalia exclaimed, "What the heck are you doing here!" She smiled really big, "We have all missed you so much!"

Thalia had changed a lot since five years ago, the last time I had seen her. Her hair was much longer now, almost to her waist. She was still pretty dark, but still only from the sun. She still had those startling blue eyes. Her clothes, instead of the more punky look, were jeans (even in the summer- typical Thalia) and a plain black shirt that looked two sizes too big, but Thalia had it held back in the back with a ponytail holder. I tried not to smile as I thought that this is probably the most girlish Thalia can get.

"We?" I wondered.

"Yeah, Annabeth and I still keep in touch!" She exclaimed.

"Good to know you talk about me though." I grinned figuring she would roll her eyes at me or call me a name or something like that.

"You worried us sick!" Thalia continued, too stunned to process my earlier comment, I guess, "Why didn't you keep in contact with me! Or Annabeth, or Grover, or Nico, or Chiron, or Tyson, or anyone!"

"Well I guess everyone forgot about me!" I said to my old friend.

"Geez Percy, sorry!" she apologized.

I sighed, "I suppose I accept your apology!" I joked.

"Whatever Seaweed Brain." Thalia replied.

Seaweed Brain. That is the nickname Annabeth always called me.

The thought of her made me remember all the times we went on quests together, the time she kissed me in Mount St. Helens, the time we kissed underwater in the bubble I made underwater, and the many, many more times after that. I think Thalia read my face, because she smirked and opened her mouth.

"You know, Annabeth lives in Manhattan." She told me, and I hope she couldn't hear my heart stop for a moment, then start beating the speed of light. "You should call her."

"I don't know where she lives!" I explained to Thalia, "I don't even know her phone number!"

Thalia's eyes were huge. She was looking past me. "Why don't you go ask her?"

My heart skipped a beat. _Please, please, please, please, please say Annabeth didn't hear us!_

I slowly turned around, and saw that a girl with blond hair a couple inches past her shoulder, and grey eyes sat down on the bench next to Thalia and mine. She had a sketch pad on her lap, and was drawing something on it. It looked like a bunch of numbers and squares. This was definitely Annabeth. She looked so beautiful. And the thing is, Annabeth doesn't even try! No makeup, all natural Annabeth. My mouth hung open as I looked at her in her tank top, shorts and flip flops, just sitting there, sketching. Then I closed my mouth, remembering Thalia behind me, and turned around to face her. She had seen me and was smirking.

"Am I going to have to walk you over there, drool boy?" Thalia said in a voice like she was talking to a baby. I looked down at my shirt. Oh my gods, that is so embarrassing. I was drooling. I probably look like an absolute idiot. I wiped the drool off my chin and shirt with my hand. Thalia makes a grimacing face.

"No 'Mom'" I answered Thalia, and at the mom part, she grimaced again, "I can walk now, I'm a big boy."

"Whatever!" Thalia grumbled. I stood up and walked over to where Annabeth was sitting. She looked up from her sketch pad to smile at me. It wasn't a real smile, like she used to when I would come to the dining pavilion and she would spot me. It might change though, once she realizes who I am. I sat down next to her on the bench.

"What are you working on there?" I asked

"Oh, just designing for my architecture class." she told me, like it was no big deal. But I saw the shimmer in her eyes, as if she was imagining the building standing proud wherever she built it. Oh gods I missed her.

"You like architecture?" I asked her, "My best friend from when I was a teenager loved architecture."

She looked up at me, for the first time really looking at me. "Wow, they sound cool. What's your name?"

"Peter." I told her, "And yeah, she was amazing."

Annabeth's hopes dropped when I said my name was Peter, so I think she was hoping it really was me.

"I'm sorry, I just had a friend when I was younger, and you look like him." She sighed. I felt kind of bad for tricking her. I would tell her in a bit though.

"What was his name?" I asked

"Percy. Annabeth smiled down at her sketch pad. Oh gods I just want to tell her, but I think I'll hold this up for a minute or two more.

"Oh. Was he your boyfriend?" I asked.

Annabeth sighed, "I don't really knew."

"Oh." I said "What was he like?"

"He had messy black hair and green eyes. They were like no other green eyes you have ever seen before. They were the most deep, intense green, and they made you feel safe, just looking into his eyes. He loved water and the sea." She got a little nervous, probably because she didn't want to explain that my father was Poseidon, the sea god, to the mere mortal she thought I was. "He was also smart," She said, "But extremely dumb at the same time." She looked away from me. "Because he took forever to understand that I liked him." She laughed. "I gave him obvious hints, but in the end, I just had to tell him." Her face fell, "He probably doesn't even remember me."

"Yes I do, Wise Girl." I replied.

Her eyes got so big, I thought they were going to explode. Then she grinned so big, "Percy!" she screamed, then threw her arms around me.

I laughed, "Nice to see you too, Annabeth!"

She pulled back, beaming. Then her smile slowly turned into a frown, then she was glaring at me.

"You jerk! You tricked me!" her eyes flamed up.

"Woah Annabeth, remember, you are so happy to see me?" I said, and slowly got up ad backed away with my hands up. Annabeth followed.

"Oh Percy," She glared at me, then showed me the hilt of her old celestial bronze knife from her pocket, "I'm not afraid to use it."

I rolled my eyes. She would never do that to me. "Yes you are." I said in a matter of fact tone. "And I came prepared too!" I showed her my pen in my back pocket that when I uncap it, it turns into a full sized, celestial bronze sword that I call Riptide.

She cursed under her breath, and put the hilt back in her pocket. "Gosh Seaweed Brain, you're impossible." She said, yet she was smiling a little. I smiled back "Missed you Annabeth." I said sincerely.

She smiled, "Missed you too Percy."


	3. Oh My Gods

**Hey Everyone!**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

It was just so good to see Annabeth and Thalia again. I had missed everything about them, even when Thalia rolled her electric blue eyes at me, and when Annabeth called me Seaweed Brain.

"Why didn't you talk to us?" Annabeth fumed. "We thought maybe…." Her face got less angry and more hurt and sad, "…we thought maybe you were dead." Her face got all angry again and she gave me a playful punch in the arm. It was supposed to be playful, but Annabeth was really strong, so it kind of hurt. I just smiled though. I didn't want to rub my arm and look stupid!

"Sorry!" I apologized. "Nobody gave me their number!"

Annabeth sighed and took out a pen from her pocket. "Give me your hand." She told me. I raised my arm and she grabbed my hand. I sweated a little as she held my hand. I hope she didn't notice. She flipped it over to the outside of my hand, not my palm, and wrote a phone number on it.

"Here is my number when you need it." Annabeth said to me. "Do you want Thalia's number too?"

"No." I replied. "I can just ask her for it now." I smiled and pointed to the bench that Thalia was sitting at. Thalia waved at Annabeth, and laughed when Annabeth ran to her. Thalia stood up to give Annabeth a big hug.

"Hey Annabeth!" Thalia said while still hugging her. "It has been too long!"

"Two years!" Annabeth replied. "You are right, it has been too long!" The girls finally broke apart. "Wow Thalia, you look different. You look good girl!"

Thalia smiled. "You look great yourself!" she complimented. Annabeth thanked her and blushed. Annabeth and Thalia came over towards me.

"Can I have that number now?" I asked Thalia, grinning. She rolled her eyes and took the pen Annabeth was offering. She jotted her number down on my other hand. She capped the pen again and returned it to Annabeth, who stashed it and her sketchbook into her back pocket.

"This is so weird that we are all here." I said to Thalia and Annabeth.

"Yeah, awesome coincidence though!" Annabeth replied. We heard some boys laughing behind us. We turned around to see a couple of guys laughing at a guy that fell down on the ground. The guy on the ground had curly hair and a hat on, and a t-shirt and jeans. I looked at him with huge eyes, then looked at Thalia and Annabeth to see if they were thinking what I was thinking. Annabeth had her hands over her mouth, and her eyes were very wide. Thalia was nodding her head left to right with big eyes.

"I don't believe it!" Thalia exclaimed. I had a feeling neither did Annabeth or I did either. I hadn't seen him in so long! I went over to him to help him up.

"Hey man. Need help?" I asked the guy on the ground.

He didn't look up at me, he just grabbed the hand I had extended and said, "Thank you so much." Then he looked up at me and almost fell down again. "Percy!" he cried. I just smiled and pulled him all the way back up again.

"Hey man, good to see you again too Grover." I replied.

We both grinned and I gave him a hug. Neither of us really cared if people thought we looked weird (which I doubt they did) because we were so happy to see each other. When I pulled away, I said, "Hey G-man, Thalia and Annabeth are here too."

Grover's smile faded. He scrunched his eyes up. "That is really weird Percy." He looked at me with a little trace of fear on his face. "I don't think it is a coincidence either."

My smile vanished too. "Yeah, you're right. What do you think is happening?"

Grover shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe the gods felt like we needed to get together again?" he suggested.

"Maybe." I agreed.

Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth all caught up for a little bit and were hugging. I just stared off into space for a little bit thinking about why we could all be here. Then I heard another noise, this time, it wasn't laughing. I turned around, and a metal trash can was lying on the ground. Next to it, sprawled on the ground, was a really tall guy, about 6 and a half feet. He jumped up and dusted his shirt off.

"Sorry!" he said, "I'm so clumsy!" the man said.

I looked back at Thalia.

"This isn't even funny anymore!" she ranted, and threw her hands into the air. "First you, then Annabeth, then Grover, and now Tyson!"


End file.
